


Of Parchment and Rings

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is talking about parchment; Derek has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Parchment and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

“Parchment was invented as a substitute for papyrus. Calfskin, sheepskin, or goatskin was dried under tension on a stretching frame, and then soaked for eight days in dehairing liquor made of rotted vegetable matter. After being placed again on the stretching frame, it was scraped with a sharp—”

“Marry me.”

“—semi-lunar knife to... what?”

Derek smiled. “Marry me, Spencer.”

“You are really running out of ways to shut me up, aren't you?” Spencer wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. “The answer is yes.”


End file.
